I Prefer Tea
by bandgeeksarecool3
Summary: Blind Date AU. Ashley is set up on a blind date by her friend Sam. Humor ensues.


**Shit happens.**

Ashley could not believe how long it was taking for her date to arrive. Almost half an hour, which in her opinion was completely rude. Her green eyes fluttered back and forth as she glanced down at her quickly chilling coffee. Though, she wasn't exactly the biggest fan of it. Tea was more her favor between the two as coffee just gave her a caffeine crash, but of _course_ the coffee shop that her friend Sam decided to pick for the red heads blind date didn't serve tea.

 _'Just coffee. Sorry.'_ The barista had said, which was finished with a glare at the end of the statement.

Ashley glared in the direction of the barista as she tapped her new groomed nails sharply against the table. They were painted a simple, yet pretty design. A french manicure that fit her to a 'T'.

Another frustrated sigh escaped past her lightly lipglossed lips. The smell of coffee had finally soaked into her pores, as she could no longer smell it, and she was thankful for that. Silently she mouthed the word 'thanks', her right hand stopping its clicking and coming to rest on her face as her left still held firmly to the mug.

"Why did I even bother getting a black coffee." Ashley muttered to herself.

"It isn't as bad as you might think it is." A voice had spoken up beside her.

Ashley jolted backwards in her seat, the wooden chair she was planting on nearly falling back, but the man who had just spoken slid behind it to keep it from doing so.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said, his wide blue eyes staring at her while he held a mug of coffee in his free hand that wasn't helping to steady the chair.

Green eyes stared startled into soft blue ones. Then, they hardened, her fear of who the hell this man was overwhelming her.

"Who are you."

The strange blond man smiled at her, a goofy grin that lit up his face. She couldn't help but feel herself relax at that.

"My name's Chris." He stated simply, putting his hand out in order for her to shake it. She did, a quick simple shake.

His hand was much bigger than her own, warmer too, as she didn't have the best circulation. She noticed how slowly he removed his hand from hers, and she was wishing that she could put hers back in his. It just felt like it was supposed to fit there. Like a missing puzzle piece, or some other cheesey romantic crap from a Katy Perry song that she knew.

"And what might your name be?" He asked politely, sitting down across from her and setting his mug on the table. Black, she noted, a look of understanding crossing her features as she realized that's why he said black coffee wasn't that bad.

'You'll ask my name, but not if that seat is taken?'Ashley thought to herself, though she didn't actually have a problem with it. In fact, she was happy that he had decided to join her. She was bored after all.

"Ashley." She replied, a smile formed on her lips as he mouthed her name.

"Ashley, huh?" Chris said, blue eyes scanning over her entire being before a laugh erupted out of his throat, and Ashley stared at his with unsure grassy green orbs. "I feel that 'Smashley' would be a much better name for you, considering you looked like you were going to 'smash' that barista with the glare you were giving her." His lopsided grin grew ever wider, and Ashley let out a breath of relief.

"For a minute there, I was thinking you were going to make fun of my name or something. I would've poured my 'not-so-bad' coffee on your lap and left if that were the case." She grinned, a short snort of laughter coming from her. "And besides, she would've deserved it, she was being rude to me when I asked if they had any tea here."

Chris cringed at her threat, feigning hurt as he pulled his hand to his head the front of his wrist pressing to his forehead as he leaned back.

"I'm hurt, Smash. I can't believe you would think so lowly of me." He made fake sniffles, pretending to cry while taking a sip of his coffee, some of it running down his chin. Rolling her eyes, she glanced over to him, watching as he wiped his chin with the back of his olive green coat sleeve. "Anyways, I'm sorry to hear about your tea, however," He lifted his hand, giving a sly smile to her. "I do have in my pocket of wonders, this." He pulled out a hand full wadded up bills and some loose change.

Ashley raised her eye brow at this. "What?"

His grinned faultered for a moment.

"I mean, I can take you out to get tea sometime." He said, a red tint flushing onto his cheeks. "If you aren't busy I mean. Or in a relationship."

Peridot green eyes widened as she looked over to Chris. Her mouth made a small 'o' shape as she felt her own cheeks light up.

"So, you just here for the coffee?" Chris asked, motioning to the cup of cold coffee that was in her possession, switching to a different subject. "Because to me, it doesn't seem like you even like it."

Ashley shrugged at him, concurring with his statement. She allowed him to move on so that they wouldn't embarrass each other. "I don't really, but I came here because of my friends."

Chris looked around for a moment, confusion evident on his face.

"Um, not trying to be rude or anything, but it doesn't seem like anyone is here. You're not talking about imagi-"

Ashley cut him off, leaning over and smacking his hand before sticking her tongue out at him. Who knew that he could make her feel so comfortable already?

"No, it's not that. My friend Sam decided to set me up on a blind date."

"A blind date?" The blue eyed boy mused, a dawning of understanding crossing his features as he stared into her eyes. "Oh my god." He stood up quickly, his face slightly flushed once more.

"What? Did something happen?" The russet haired girl looked around for any sign of danger, and saw nothing. She heard Chris laugh again.

"Oh my god, you're Ashley Peters aren't you?"

Ashley stiffened. How did he know her last name.

"Jesus, I feel like I should've known when you introduced yourself. Or by your features for god's sake." He let out a frustrated sigh, holding his hand out to Ashley again. She gave him a perplexed look. "Hi, I'm-"

"I already know your name." he interrupted him.

"Chris Reed. Close friend of Joshua Washington and Samantha Thomas."

A look of recognition crossed over Ashley's features, and her face burned with realization that the guy how had held her chair from falling and was laughing with her for the past little bit was actually the blind date that she was waiting for.

"Oh."

"Look, I'm sorry about being late. My history class went on longer than I intended, and then my teacher wanted to talk to me about my grade, which I aced, so I don't know why he wanted to talk to me, and I'm rambling because I'm nervous, and you're pretty." He rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner, Ashley taking in that he actually meant his apology. "Honestly I'm surprised that you waited this long for a blind date." He mumbled quietly, hoping that she didn't quite hear the part where he had called her pretty.

Green eyes smiled at blue and she stood up, standing next to his taller form. She left the coffee mug there and began pulling Chris out the door.

"Honestly, I'm glad that I did. Now, let's go somewhere with tea that isn't full of snobs who need super sweet macchiatos and caramel on their whipped cream." She smiled as Chris eagerly followed her, agreeing that he'd much rather be somewhere other than that coffee shop. "And thanks, I've haven't been called pretty for a long time."

Chris flushed deeply, happy that he had offered to take her out and she agreed.

 **Done. Short sweet fic. Please enjoy. No flames, constructive criticism welcome. Thanks c:**


End file.
